Tragic Hope
by puppyluver14
Summary: Miroku and Sango give their lives to defeat Naraku. What happens when Inuyasha,Kagome, and Shippo make the wish on the jewel that their friends could be resurected in the future?
1. The Last Battle

_Tragic Hope_

Chapter One

The Last Battle

Naraku slithered through the sheltered shrubs, not to far behind Sango followed.

"NARAKU YOU PILE OF SCUM YOU'LL PAY FOR SLAYING MY KIN!" Sango yelled in fiery.

Naraku barley dogged her giant boomerang causing an oak to fall in his path blocking his exit. Sango finally had him cornered. At the last moment Naraku pulled out a handmade blade and stabbed Sango. Sango stood there looking into the eyes of the cold-blooded killer who had done so much wrong in the last fifty years and beyond, breathing her last breaths. Slowly she fell to the ground, but the hard ground never came. She felt two strong arms holding her close and warm tear drops making their way down her neck.

Then the sad voice of the one she knew so well "SANGO!"

Before falling into the dark abyss she whispered her last words 'Miroku, I love you and always will.' Miroku stood over Sangos lifeless form tears flowing like a river down his puffy cheeks.

Not to soon after Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo came upon Miroku holding Sangos lifeless body screaming at her begging her to 'WAKE UP' and saying 'YOU CAN'T BE DEAD I LOVE YOU!' Kagome rushed to Miroku trying to pry him from Sangos being.

"Miroku there's nothing we can do now, she's in a better place" Kagome tried telling Miroku also trying to believe it herself.

Miroku leaned into her shoulder his tears soaking her white blouse saying "I love her so much she can't be dead she just can't be!"

Kagome suddenly burst into tears she clung to Mirokus kimono saying "Sango we need you, why did you have to leave us, we need you, I need you, why!"

Shippo ran over to Kagome to try and comfort her.

Miroku suddenly stood up and uttered the most foulest name on the face of the earth "Naraku!"

He took of in the direction he saw Naraku fled but was pulled back by his comrades holding him down telling him it was to dangerous and that Sango need be put to rest peacefully. He knew they were right but as soon as that was over and through with he would kill Naraku even if it killed him too. After putting Sango to rest in the Slayers village the group that was left set of in search of Naraku. Kagome suddenly felt a cold chill run down her spine.

She gave Inuyasha a solid stare and said "Inuyasha I sense jewel shards."

"How many are there Kagome?"

"More than I can count."

"Then it must be him, in which direction lady Kagome?" Miroku said with fire burning in his violet eyes.

"Dead ahead!" Kagome screamed over the rushing water of a high waterfall. Miroku took the lead on Kilalas back. Shippo was not far behind. Far off in the distance all five of the followers could see the gruesome form of Naraku just standing there not moving or even fleeing at the sight of them.

"I see you've lost one of your own what a shame the slayer was the most angered out of all of you," he said in the most menacing voice adding an evil laugh at the end to see how they would react.

Miroku came flying at Naraku with all his might but Naraku dogged his attack and flung his hand through the monk's chest. Pulling his hand out Naraku turned to Inuyasha and Kagome. In front of them Miroku fell to his knees, hands clinging to his open wound. All Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo could do was look and watch as their fallen friend took in his last breaths.

Miroku looked up at Naraku anger sketched onto his face "you'll pay for killing her, for killing my father and grandfather, and for killing m . . ." Mirokus upper body fell to the ground motionless.

Inuyasha came at Naraku his sword in hand Naraku was caught off guard losing his right arm for his stupidity. As it started to grow back Kagome came at him with her arrows in toe shooting the jewel shards in his chest. Once Kagomes purified arrow hit Narakus slimy skin he was blown to bits leaving the jewel shards to fall to the ground. Kagome picked them up carefully and walked over to Mirokus dead body and kneeling next to it she looked up at Inuyasha and started to cry. Inuyasha and Shippo did their best to comfort her. Now Naraku was gone for good and they had avenged their fallen companions. The jewel shards in Kagomes hands started to glow a light blue along with Mirokus staff, Sangos boomerang, Shippos top, Kagomes bow, and Inuayshas sword. The jewel called to its last remains and they came soaring to their rightful place. Once it was whole again it called to the glowing weapons one by one they were encircled by a blue and purple light. They all surrounded the jewel and started to spin around it causing a giant pink ball to form. In the depths of the ball a head appeared hair black as night, skin white as snow.

Then the lightest voice said to them "make your wish oh chosen ones."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha in shock, Inuyasha just stood there.

Kagome got up from the cold ground and walked up to Inuyasha and pulled off his rosary while saying "you can do what you want now I won't stop you."

He looked deep into her brown eyes and said "I don't want to be a full demon any more, I want stay with you."

He rapped his arms around her and whispered "I guess I've always wanted you but could never see it clearly."

"Well what should we wish for?" Kagome said looking at the women in the ball then back at the fallen body of Miroku.

"How about our friends souls back, but not in the feudal Era, how about in your time."

Kagome looked at him then at the ball of light "that's perfect Inuyasha."

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo walked up to the ball of light and said together "we wish for our fiends souls back in the future."

The women in the ball nodded her head and replied "your wish is granted."

Then she disappeared leaving no trace, all that was left was their weapons still glowing a faint hew of pink. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo gave Miroku a proper burial and then set off for the well.

A/n: Well this is a new story I started and I was just going to put it up to see if I got any reviews if I do I'll think about posting the next couple of chapters.


	2. The Reincarnations

Chapter Two

The Reincarnations

Once they all reached the well Shippo finally spoke up. "Inuyasha, Kagome how am I going to be able to pass through the well?"

Kagome thought for a moment and then answered, "Maybe if your holding on to me, or Inuyasha, you'll pass through the well with us."

Shippo had a glimmer of hope sketched on his face. "Ok then let's try it Kagome."

Kagome lifted Shippo into her open arms and swung her right leg over the lip of the well right before she jumped she told Inuyasha, "If Shippo is still left in this era after I pass through stay with him while I go look for Sango and Miroku in the future."

Before Inuyasha could put up an argument Kagome was already down the well. Inuyasha put his head over the well and found that nothing was there that meant he wouldn't have to be stuck with the runt after all. Inuyasha finally jumped into the wellto meet up with Kagome and Shippo on the other side. When he got there Kagome and Shippo were already inside the shrine Inuyasha raced into the shrine and bumped right into Kagome's Grandfather, her grandfather freaked and put tons of evil be gone scrolls on his face. " 'Sigh' old man when are you going to figure out that YOUR STUPID SCROLLS DON'T WORK ON ME!"

At all the yelling Kagome rushed into the room to see what was going on only to find Inuyasha with scrolls all over his face and her grandfather still chanting an evil be gone spell. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and pulled off all the scroll and said, "stop fooling around we need to find the reincarnations of Sango and Miroku in my era."

Inuyasha glared at Kagome's grandfather then walked up to Kagome's room. Shippo came bouncing up the steps after him wanting to see everything that was in the house, Kagome rushed after him making sure he didn't try and break anything after all it was his first time in her era. Once in Kagome's room Kagome told Inuyasha and Shippo to sit on the bed while she went downstairs to tell her mom what happened and ask where the two of them would sleep. When she left Souta ran in looking for Kagome only to find Inuyasha and Shippo sitting on the bed. Souta screeched with glee at the sight of Inuyasha and ran up to Shippo and asked, "are you a demon too, what powers do you have, why are you so little?"

Shippo answered, "yes, I am a demon, a fox demon to be exact, I have the power to make things big and I can make fire, and I'm not little!"

At that moment Kagome came in and told Souta to get out of her room. "Well my mom said Shippo can stay in here with me and Inuyasha you can go and stay with Souta in his room or you can go and sleep outside in the tree."

Inuyasha grunted and replied, "I'll sleep in Souta's room." He got up and exited to Souta's room. That let Shippo and Kagome go to sleep.

**_The next day_**

Mrs. Higurashi decided that she should enroll Inuyasha as a Jr. High student so he could blend in. Kagome thought it was a great idea. Inuyasha's story would be that he was a foreign exchange student from America but was born in Japan. Upon entering her class with Inuyasha in toe all the kids looked up and they all started to whisper. Kagome's friends rushed up to her and pulled her aside one of them said "Kagome who is that gorgeous guy over there with white hair and a bandanna on his head."

Kagome sweat dropped 'she wouldn't exactly call Inuyasha gorgeous but she would say he was kind of cute.' Kagome put her hand behind her head and answered "well he's a friend of mine from America who came to Japan because his mom and dad sent him, also he is going to stay with me till the end of the year."

All of the girls squealed with joy at hearing that Inuyasha would be staying for the whole year. Inuyasha just had a clueless expression on his face. He was introduced as Inuyasha Takahashi and Kagome was ordered to be his escort since she knew him and had the same classes. When Kagome and Inuyasha entered their second class they saw a girl who looked exactly like Sango and a boy who looked exactly like Miroku. When they heard a loud slap they knew for sure that the boy was the reincarnation of Miroku. Inuyasha walked up to the boy and asked "what is your name mine is Inuyasha Takahashi?"

The boy looked up a red handprint clearly visible printed on his face and answered "My name is Miroku Houshi, and this lovely lady next to me is Sango Tanjii."

At hearing Sango's name Kagome rushed over and introduced herself. "My name is Kagome Higurashi nice to meet you Sango and Miroku."

Sango got up and whispered into Kagome's ear stay away from Miroku's wondering hands he's a lecher."

Kagome whispered under her breath as a sweat drop appeared on her head "don't I know it."

Sango looked up "what did you say?"

Kagome just looked down and said, "oh it was nothing." In the back of her mind she thought 'I mustn't mention stuff from the past just yet, notuntil they find out that they are reincarnations of our old friends.'

For the rest of the day Sango stayed with Kagome and Inuyasha got to know the reincarnation of Miroku better. They all exchanged phone numbers and scheduled to meet at WacDonalds on Friday afternoon. When Inuyasha and Kagome entered the Higurashi household Shippo came bounding down the stair and jumped into Kagomes arms saying he learned how to write his name. Kagome gave him praise for his accomplishment. Kagome couldn't wait until Friday then her and Inuyasha would tell the reincarnations of Sango and Miroku who they used to be.

Sorry it's a little shorter than the first chapter but I like it just the same so tell me what you think so I can keep writing it!

Oh and here's a question for all of you:

In the next couple of chapters do you want a little bit of humor or drama? When you pick give me an idea for either one so I can put it down on paper thank you for taking the time to read this and answer the question I greatly appreciate it.


End file.
